


The Next Time I'm in Town (В следующий раз)

by JacquesChristian



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, POV Arthur, POV Second Person, Song fic, pre-Arthur/Eames, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesChristian/pseuds/JacquesChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no time like next time. Next time I'm in town</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Time I'm in Town (В следующий раз)

**Author's Note:**

> Это - Полностью Безобоснуйный Бред!  
> Идея случайно пришла в голову после прослушивания замечательной песни, да и то только самый первый кусочек. Остальное писал как бог на душу положит. Так что - тапками не бить. Мне же надо хоть как-то развлекаться?))  
> Written while listening the song Next Time I'm In Town by Mark Knopfler - http://prostopleer.com/tracks/4469269WBKO

\- ...ло?  
\- Привет, спящая красавица! - отвратительно бодрый голос в трубке. Тебя, даже толком непроснувшегося, накрывает волна раздражения. - Как де..  
\- Отвалите, мистер Имс! - не волнуясь о приличиях и оскорбленных чувствах (Впрочем, какие оскорбленные чувства? У Имса? - Не смешите!) рявкаешь в ответ. На часах полшестого утра. Ты лег в три, и твой "будильник" об этом прекрасно знает.  
\- Упс, - суховатый смешок и нарочито обиженное: - уж послали так послали... Ладно, намек понят. Но в следующий раз...  
Жмешь на кнопку сброса, не желая слушать предложений этого наглого аферюги. Никаких следующих разов.

****  
Звонок застает тебя врасплох на полдороге из Парижа в Рим. От неожиданности руки вздрагивают на руле, и чуткий к любому движению водителя Феррари виляет влево на крутом повороте. Чертыхаешься, выравниваешь машину и сбрасываешь скорость, одновременно доставая не перестающий звонить телефон из кармана пиджака. И как ты забыл его отключить? Ведь ненавидишь, когда тебе звонят в дороге.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Артур! - знакомый голос чуть раскатывает конечное "р", словно насмехаясь. Имсу отлично удается шотландский акцент, когда он называет тебя по имени. Причем, делает это нарочно. - Сколько лет, сколько зим! Как ты, дорогой?  
\- Мистер Имс, - о да, ты прекрасно знаешь, как он бесится, когда ты называешь его мистером, - чем обязан?  
\- Ну что ты все "мистер" да "мистер"? Как чужой, ей-богу, - Имс дуется, он умеет это делать профессионально. Иногда он ведет себя как пятилетний ребенок, у которого отобрали конфету. А те, кто покупаются на это, почему-то все время забывают, что отнять конфету у ребенка очень нелегко, а такие, как Имс, сами ее у кого хочешь отберут. Но у тебя прекрасная память и полное отсутствие доверия к "ворам и мошенникам". С детства.  
\- Ближе к делу, Имс, - отчего-то ты идешь у него на поводу. Но только в этот раз. Уж очень хорошее настроение у тебя сегодня, чтобы портить его глупыми разборками с неугомонным имитатором.  
\- Окей, - тот преувеличенно тяжко вздыхает в трубку. - Я завтра буду в Риме, на пару дней. Слышал, у тебя маленький отпуск. Не желаешь ли..  
\- Не желаю, Имс, - ты снова не даешь ему договорить. У тебя свои планы. - Кроме того, я не задержусь в Риме надолго.  
Ты даже не удивляешься и не спрашиваешь, откуда он вообще знает про твой отпуск и про то, что ты направляешься в Рим. У каждого есть свои секреты и пути нахождения информации. Вот ты, к примеру, знаешь, что Имс сейчас в Лаосе, и что работу в Италии ему предложили только утром, как раз тогда, когда ты выехал из Парижа. Бывают же в жизни совпадения...  
\- Черт! А я так надеялся на свидание, - Имс редко сдается, не испробовав все возможности, - на прогулку под луной и хороший ресторан... На купание в фонтане, в конце концов - надо же поддерживать местные традиции.  
\- Не в этот раз, мистер Имс, - ты позволяешь себе сдержанно улыбнуться, и твоя улыбка наверняка слышна проницательному имитатору, потому что ты слышишь, как он усмехается и прикуривает. Современные телефоны все-таки являются прекрасными средствами передачи звука.  
\- Ладно, не хочешь как хочешь, мое дело предложить и все такое прочее... Увидимся! - Если Имс и разочарован, он никогда этого не покажет. - И осторожнее за рулем!  
В трубке раздаются гудки, и ты тихо смеешься, вдавливая педаль газа поглубже в пол.

****

\- Имс?  
\- Кто это? Артур, это ты? - как и всегда, удивление Имса до смешного наиграно. У него в телефоне есть определитель, а свой номер ты собственноручно забивал в его видавший виды потертый Самсунг - Не верю своим ушам! Боже мой, дорогуша! Луна с неба упадет, не иначе!  
\- Кончай ломать комедию, Имс, - ты абсолютно не в настроении поддерживать эти игры. - Где мой ПАСИВ?  
\- А куда он делся? Неужели кто-то смог украсть что-то у самого Артура? - Удивление уже почти искреннее, но это все равно игра. И вы оба об этом знаете. Слишком уж самодовольно прозвучало.  
\- Имс! - Ты срываешься на крик, о чем жалеть будешь позже. Сейчас тебе все равно.  
\- Хей! Придержи коней, детка! - имитатор тоже повышает голос в ответ. - Вы не явились на встречу! Что мне оставалось делать - торчать там до посинения? У меня, между прочим, самолет был через два часа, я и так еле успел!  
\- Мать твою, Имс! Ты когда-нибудь думаешь о чем-то, кроме своей драгоценной задницы?  
Вы прождали его еще сутки в этом гребаном Таиланде, практически не сомкнув глаз. А он как в лету канул.  
\- А о чьей еще мне думать? О твоей?  
\- Да хотя бы! - Боже, что за бред ты несешь, Артур? Имс тебе никогда этого не спустит... - Что я.. Что мы должны были думать, когда тебя не нашли на месте встречи? И на звонки ты не отвечал! Неделю!!!  
\- У меня телефон сдох! Батарея села, а купить было негде и некогда! - Имитатор орет в ответ. Он никогда не реагирует спокойно, когда на него кричат. И ты об этом знаешь.  
\- Ты что, блядь, целую неделю не мог найти телефон?! Во всем мире их перестали продавать?  
\- А что, Великий Координатор не мог неделю найти простого вора без предварительного звонка? Теряешь квалификацию, детка! И скажи спасибо, что ты вообще дозвонился! Я пришлю тебе твой ПАСИВ по почте, только адрес скажи, и отъебись от меня!  
Долгая пауза, только вы оба тяжело дышите, и звук вашего дыхания облетает полмира за считанные секунды. Ты в Варшаве, он в Перу. Вы оба знаете, где каждый находится. Но он молчал неделю. А ты за эту неделю передумал черт знает что, не имея возможности покинуть Европу. Кобб провалялся все это время с температурой под сорок и подозрением на воспаление легких, и ты просто не мог его бросить. Только набирал и набирал номер имитатора, в надежде, что он однажды отзовется. Вот уж действительно, тебе очень повезло. Рассчитывать на его честность с твоей стороны было по меньшей мере странно и очень наивно. Но в глубине души ты не переставал верить, не признаваясь в этом даже себе самому.  
\- О-ке-ей, - после пары минут молчания протягиваешь ты. - Успокоился?  
\- Шел бы ты к дьяволу, Артур, - уже без крика, но не без усталой злости. - Привезу я твой ПАСИВ, куда я денусь. В следующий раз, когда буду в Европе.  
Ты почти улыбаешься, шестым чувством зная, что он твою улыбку услышит.  
\- Только не тяните долго, мистер Имс. Договорились?  
Секундная заминка.  
\- До встречи, Артур, - легко и спокойно, словно и не было всего этого крика. Отбой связи.  
\- Увидимся, - шепчешь ты в ответ, слушая гудки.


End file.
